Beautiful Kingdom
by Artemisthe2
Summary: Language is a funny thing. America/China


**Phew! I hope this hasn't been done before...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

* * *

China stood in the doorway, watching as America slowly spoke sentences in his own language, Chinese. Obviously, this being America, China could barely recognize any of the words that America was butchering with his clumsy tongue. He stayed silent for a long while before America's head slammed down on the table. China jumped and ran to America.

"America! Don't fall asleep, aru!" the raven-haired nation exclaimed, pulling America's head off of the desk to face him. It was a mistake and he knew it. America stared up blankly at him with those blue eyes, those pretty blue eyes. China refused to get entranced by them and shook America.

"Wh-what? Yao? Oh I wasn't sleeping! The awesome HERO doesn't sleep while learning Chinese!" America declared, grinning widely. He gave a thumbs up to China.

China couldn't help but smile slightly back at him. His smile quickly faded as he remembered the numerous times America would explain himself with that overused excuse. "America, aru! Being a hero has nothing to do with sleeping while learning, aru!" China scolded the other man, making various hand gestures to show his annoyance. America laughed heartily, catching the edge of China's sleeve and staring up at him.

Needless to say, China was startled by this. "Wh-what is it, aru?" he asked, stopping his lecture.

"_Ni hao, zhong guo_," America said, his voice sounding pleasant despite the fact that his accent didn't go well with Chinese, "How was that?"

China sighed, shaking his head as if America was a little child, "You still need to work on your pronunciation, aru."

"What are you talking about? I pronounce awesomely."

"Aiya, aru! If one of my people heard your Chinese, aru, they would be offended!" China exclaimed, pulling away his sleeve indignantly.

America snickered, fixing his glasses. China just couldn't keep his eyes off him, could he? He was just so...brillant. _I'm thinking stupid things again, aru_.

China cleared his throat, "So, about your debt-"

"HEY! So, um, how do you say America in Chinese?" Alfred laughed nervously, making his voice suspiciously loud. It was very obvious that he was avoiding the subject of the huge debt he owed to China.

"_Mei guo_." China hoped the blush on his face wasn't too obvious.

"_Guo _means kingdom right? What does _mei _mean?" America asked, tilting his head.

China froze at the question. He really didn't want to tell America the embarrassing name he had thought up for the golden-haired nation. He refused to meet America's eyes, choosing instead to look at the piece of paper America had been writing on.

He managed to say a few words, stammering out, "I-it means, aru, well, it means..."

America, looking more interested than China had ever seen him, leaned forward in his seat, eyes rapt on China's now increasingly reddening face. "Yes, China?" America asked, smiling to encourage the Asian nation to continue.

In that moment, America with his bright smile and those eager blue eyes on him only convinced China even further that he was "beautiful".

America sat up straight in his seat, an incredulous look on his face. China felt like slamming his head on the wall over and over again. The word had just slipped out in a barely audible whisper full of adoration. While America got over his shock, China made plans for another future isolation.

"You named me the beautiful kingdom, huh," Alfred surmised, looking thoughtful. His expression changed and he stood, grabbing hold of China's hands.

"What are you doing, aru?" China demanded, trying to back away as far as possible, but America's grip held him in place. He was still flustered at having to admit the meaning of the name he had given to America, but this was just too much for an old man like him. He opened his mouth for more objections, but the sudden proximity of America's face made him say nothing.

"Thanking you for calling me beautiful," America replied, a smirk being the last thing China saw on the other's face before their lips met.

* * *

**Ugh, I hope I did this well enough...**


End file.
